


和亲（AU）

by janehe



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-21
Updated: 2018-11-21
Packaged: 2019-08-21 03:57:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16569185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/janehe/pseuds/janehe
Summary: ABO世界观，已有生子事实，1927年阿不思受到了魔法部更严厉的监视和软禁，在1930年被英国魔法部作为求和礼物献给了格林德沃





	1. 兰因絮果

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ABO，已有生子事实。时间线在1927纽特一行从巴黎回来之后，邓老师被魔法部调查监控并软禁。日后盖哥可能会向英方要人。

事事不能尽如人意。阿不思一向知道这一点。

就像纽特这次的巴黎之行并非全无收获，而格林德沃也靠着这次集会彻底地打响了他的名声。所有欧洲的魔法部终于想出了推脱责任之外的解决问题方法，而格林德沃的支持者也与日俱增。

阿不思不是没有试想过魔法部发现他在纽特背后的推动作用被发现时会发生什么，他早有准备，却没想到事情会发展到这一步。

黑魔法防御术教授的宿舍被傲罗们用各种魔咒或蛮力翻得乒乒乓乓。那位习惯用鼻孔看人的部长先生玩弄着自己的魔杖，语气像是坐在下午茶的桌边：“别紧张教授，只是例行检查，比如违禁药品之类，现在是特殊时期，大家都比较敏感。”

阿不思冷眼看着，在其中一位傲罗将抑制剂递给部长的时候他的第一反应是史黛拉至少不在伦敦。

“我想我们需要谈谈这个，邓布利多教授。”特拉弗斯部长眼里颇为满意，“毕竟我认为beta是不需要抑制剂的。”

而英国魔法界现行的法律规定未婚独身Omega没有资格独自抚养子女，孩子的扶养权会自动让渡给其子女Alpha父母，如若其Alpha父母失踪或去世，则由魔法部接管这些孩子，并将小巫师们交由那些体面的表现良好的巫师家庭收养。

还好史黛拉已经成年了，即使她是个Omega，魔法部也没有权利限制她的行动。

被没收抑制剂带上手铐的阿不思唯一希望的是周围还有人能拦住他的女儿，她在某些方面与她的Alpha父亲过于相似，可以史黛拉现在的年龄和阅历还无法让她对魔法部一众的处事行为有足够明确的认知，因此也容易落入陷阱。

承担二十余年前苦果的人只他一个就够了。

身体和思维的检测同步进行。失去抑制剂后他这具依赖药物二十多年的身体支撑不了多久，魔法部显然对此充满了一种鄙夷与好奇混杂的兴奋。Omega在二十世纪的境遇显然已经比他刚出生的年代好了许多，但对于Omega的普遍认知依旧停留在“柔弱”、“敏感”、“情绪化”的层面。

“你为什么要在魔法部之外再对纽特斯卡曼德先生施加影响，邓布利多教授。”

对方的声音在他耳里逐渐成为一种扭曲的水波，汗水顺着额角滑下去，眼前的光线忽明忽暗，阿不思抹了一把脸摇了摇头，想以此换回一点神志，并希望自己回答时的声线不至于颤抖得太厉害。

“如果您有幸教过斯卡曼德先生就会知道，他并不是那种迷信权威，可以随意被掌控的人。”

“可他的确听从了你的指令，邓布利多教授。”

“我想用‘他接受了我的请求’可能更为……”中年Omega喘了一口气，“更为准确。”

“为什么您对格林德沃的行动如此关心，以至于要去‘请求’自己曾经的学生，邓布利多教授。”

“我想对抗这样一个人物是全世界的责任。”阿不思努力扯出了个微笑，“不过显然有人认为一个学校教授有这样的行为是‘越俎代庖’。”

“您对格林德沃有其他的了解吗，邓布利多教授。”

“他是个复杂的危险人物。”阿不思晃了晃头，“我怎么可能了解他……”

“盖勒特•格林德沃。”问话的人顿了顿，“跟您的女儿史黛拉•邓布利多有什么关系吗。”

中年Omega没有回答，他的意识已经不清，手环上将他身体的数值呈现在英国魔法部的高官面前，这早超出了一个Omega的极限，一般的Omega在这样的信息素爆发下甚至可能当场暴毙。

特拉弗斯部长下令给了他一只缓解剂，同时在软禁黑魔法防御术教授的房间里投放了仿制Alpha信息素。

“接下来的场面恐怕并不体面，我想我和各位先生还是先行回避。”隔着门板感受到逐渐浓郁起来的信息素时部长先生发出了指令。

仿制Alpha信息素是从迷情剂中提取的药物，对于聚少离多的AO巫师家庭中是相当受欢迎的产品，被标记的Omega们能通过这种魔药闻到自己Alpha的味道，能很大程度舒缓发情期Omega的精神。

但前提是他们不会抗拒自己的Alpha。

阿不思邓布利多觉得如果没有那支抑制剂他的身体可能真的挺不过这一次发情。威士忌的味道朝他袭来的第一秒便令他头痛欲裂。他的身体疲软倦怠，精神却奋力想要抵抗空气中无形的包裹，而这差点令他吐出来，与之形成鲜明对比的是被汗水打湿透了的衬衫和下身不断涌出的情液，他想扯开自己的领带让呼吸通畅一点，但这对现在的他而言太废力了。

“你看看你，干嘛一定要把自己弄成这副样子。”阿不思觉得自己大概出现幻觉了，格林德沃蹲在他面前，像他在厄里斯魔镜里看到的那样一脸恨铁不成钢：“你明明可以得到一切。”

滚开。中年Omega想要开口，却只吐出了两个气音，他错觉自己正在蒸发。

“你是我的Omega，永远别忘了这点。”

阿不思闭上眼，他不确定顺着眼眶滑下的是泪水还是汗水。

他被停课软禁在家的五天后特拉弗斯部长带来了一条关于史黛拉的消息。

“您的女儿对您感情很深，我得说。”自以为已经控制全局的男人失去了往日对他的那丝畏惧，“但您倒真是一位狠心的母亲，邓布利多小姐看起来是真的不知道她的Alpha父母是谁。”

“我认为做每件事的时候都该考虑好所有可能发生的后果，以及你是否能够承担这个后果，特拉弗斯先生。”阿不思眼下的黑眼圈浓重得厉害，五天之内经历了三次发情，他虚弱的厉害，但即便如此他的魔压也大得惊人，特拉弗斯下意识扫了一眼他手上的手环：“我认为你才是该认清形势的那个，邓布利多教授。”

“我的助理丽塔•莱斯特兰奇在作为纽特任务的监督者前往巴黎之前也与你见过面。然后我等到的消息是我的助手投敌！”这位衣冠楚楚的Alpha一时失去风度，可他故意漏出的信息素也没能让眼前的Omega变色半分。

“所以现在我头顶的帽子是格林德沃在英国的内应了？”邓布利多毫不客气地挑衅对方，“出了一个莱斯特兰奇，下一步是不是还要把往届我教过的所有学生一一排查？”

特拉弗斯的嘴角微微抽搐，邓布利多顺势跟上：“你担心的到底是格林德沃对英国可能产生的影响，还是由于你的助理投敌而对你个人政治生涯产生的影响，特拉弗斯？”

“别以为这还是在学校里的那些年邓布利多，你的女儿还在……”

“当然，史黛拉在你手上。”邓布利多盯着他的眼睛，“但她是你威胁我的底牌，考虑清楚。”

部长先生拔出了他的魔杖，就像那日在黑魔法防御术教室那样。

“斯卡曼德先生，你觉得邓布利多会为你哀悼吗？”

邓布利多皱着眉，没法一下子明白这位老同学的思维方式。

“猜猜这是谁说的？”特拉弗斯脸上带着一丝病态的笑，“哪怕你身在霍格沃茨也有人随时念着你呢，邓布利多。我倒是很好奇，为什么格林德沃对一个千里之外的授课老师有这么大的执念。”

“我恐怕比你对此更好奇，先生。”

事实上他现在维持这一点表面上的体面实属不易，特拉弗斯离开之后他才允许自己让身体的不适和心理的担忧浮上面孔。再加上纽特之前结束纽约之行后对自己的疑问，格林德沃的表现未免太过难以理解。

总不会是对自己旧情难忘。邓布利多慢慢从椅子上起身走向里间卧室，他有这个自知之明。

他唯一担心的是史黛拉。他趴在床上，感受着又一波情潮翻涌而来，逐渐吞没自己的身体。在没有足够资金置办熬制抑制剂的魔法原料时他也曾经历过这样的时刻，可他压抑了太久，现在这具身体终于抓住了机会，开始预备报复了。

无杖魔法用在这种地方总是难以启齿，何况现在他所施用的每一次魔法都会被手腕上的银环记录在案，而阿不思显然不想给窥视自己的外界任何想像发挥的空间。

亟待解放的是下半身的衣物，阿不思努力控制自己的手指不要颤抖得太过厉害，解完所有的裤扣之后他浑身已经被汗水浸湿，背带是最麻烦的部分，当那些带子失去支点迅速回缩的时候也会顺带隔着衬衫在他的皮肤狠狠抽上一记，像某种惩罚或赏赐。

棉料的麻烦在于沾了汗之后它们就会粘在皮肤上，而在这个档口再如何干爽宽松的衣物都会成为情欲的帮凶，像是他的第二层皮肤，硬撕下来便会带着血。阿不思挣扎着把裤子褪到膝弯，信息素汇成海洋，他却像是离水的鱼。

衬衫还粘在身上，但他没有力气了。

阿不思的眼睛看向虚空，一手并起三指在自己的后穴抽插，水声不断，他的指头甚至会在穴口打滑，手指乏味的抽插无济于事，反而勾起了身体深处难解的瘙痒，穴里不断吞咽，显然不满三根手指的粗细。阿不思想要加快手上的速度，却没有力气了。

情液随着肉穴的吞咽不断往外涌出，床单很快被打湿了一片，汗水使背后的衬衫变成半透明，别说眼泪，他甚至阻止不了自己的口水滴在枕头上，整个人像个关不上的水龙头。

被打湿的后背乍一接触到空气便冰凉，可他的皮肤发烫，如果现在有只吸血鬼出现可能会怀疑他的身体里流淌着的是松针上的雪水。据说吸血鬼的食欲与情欲同步，他们会在与人交合时咬开血管，汲取死亡与情欲。

他后颈的腺体烫的发疼。

阿不思把头埋在枕头里，身体的饥渴正在强行调取那些记忆。他被推倒在草坪上，年轻的Alpha身上带着馥郁的酒香，他拥抱对方也被对方更紧地拥抱，入侵者破开他的身体，粗壮火热的部分一点点凿开他的深处，肉体与肉体磨擦，在他体内带来拖拽的痛楚和更多难以言明的快乐，顶端的肉棱狠狠刮过他体内最柔软的部分，又被他绵绵密密地包裹，吮去汁液。他的情人从不温柔，可他也不畏惧这种粗暴，反而将自己整个敞得更开，更完整地接纳对方的一切，将自己送到猎人的嘴边。

腺体被破开的感觉很微妙。

不知梅林是否认为阿不思吃了太多了甜食，所以分化后他的信息素也带着蜂蜜的甜香，德国人没有他那样嗜甜的爱好，他唯一喜爱的甜食是阿不思本身。十六岁的少年人压紧了身下想要逃跑的Omega，突入了生殖腔的前端已经膨胀起的结牢牢锁住，而他逼近Omega后颈的腺体，鼻子和嘴里呼出的热气让白皙的皮肤起了一层鸡皮疙瘩。

“我要咬你了。”他说。

Alpha没有询问的意思，他的尖牙刺破散发着甜美味道的根源，Omega感到痛苦，有人在入侵自己，这次是精神层面的。鲜血随着伤口涌出，而Alpha罔顾Omega的挣扎，把自己的一部分注入对方，Omega的信息素在刚刚开始交融时免不了排斥外来者，可它们扩散得太快，Alpha的信息素如同Alpha本身一般牢牢地将原住民紧紧拥抱，最终和他们一起化为新的存在。

“我想念你的蜂蜜。”Alpha抚摸着Omega汗湿的头发，眼里充满了欲望被充分满足的愉悦。

“哦，去你的吧。”十八岁的阿不思闭着眼趴在他怀里把Alpha的胸膛当作自己的枕头，“我可不会一辈子都是什么小甜心。”

四十四岁的阿不思邓布利多趴在床上，因为无法控制的发情而濒临脱水，被子有一半掉在地上，半裸着身体，被打湿数次重新干燥的手指被雪松冰凉的气息淹没，但是这都没关系，他知道自己又挺过去了一次。

“盖勒特……”他太累了，正好眼前昏暗，便顺应着睡了过去。


	2. 人非草木

阿不思在十八岁刚刚发现自己怀孕时便设想过今日的境地。  
格林德沃看着自己的Omega，露出了难得的温柔表情，但他一贯以善于引导和煽动情绪著称，所以这点温柔在任何人眼中都难辨真假。阿不思看着罗齐尔将签好字的文书交给特拉弗斯，格林德沃的签名在魔杖的测试下闪着流动的光芒，带有血液魔法的文书正式生效。  
“我想我们已经达成一致了，特拉弗斯先生。”格林德沃发了话，英国现任魔法部长努力掩饰好自己的紧张和狼狈，任何人都明白用这种方法谋求“和平”保住自己的位子都不是什么光彩的事，但如今时节不同，特拉弗斯只能安慰自己和作为“祭品”的昔日同窗多想想英格兰。  
“我们会保证史黛拉小姐平安无恙。”他压低了声音尽量让那听上去和蔼一些，但连孩子都能明白那是警告，阿不思一个眼神都没给他。罗齐尔为Omega朝格林德沃的方向引路，可他只是站在那里一动不动。  
“好吧，好吧。”Alpha很无奈似的，他主动走向他并牵过了他的手，并弯腰在他的手背上落下了一个吻，就像他们丝毫没有理会这一系列动作所引起的骚动。Omega同样没有理会，也丝毫没有被其打动，格林德沃反而笑得更开，他将阿不思的手包在自己的掌心里然后牵着他走向背离英国的方向。  
1930年，在三年的软禁和监视后阿不思邓布利多迎来的不是自由和赔偿，而是彻底的背叛。特拉弗斯带领的英国魔法部在欧洲彻底陷落之前主动向格林德沃求和，而无比幸运又无比不幸的是，他们的确拥有格林德沃最想得到的存在。特拉弗斯在得知对方要求时突审了邓布利多三天，还是没能摄神取念突入邓布利多的大脑搞清楚史黛拉的父亲到底是不是格林德沃。  
但这已经不重要了，无论她是或不是，都是一个能让阿不思邓布利多老实就范的人质。  
邓布利多当然不可能老实就范。格林德沃正牵着他冰凉的手扶他进入一辆马车，邓布利多认为作为一个成年人自己完全可以在不需要任何人的帮助下进入一辆马车，而格林德沃显然不那么想，他绅士般的搀扶更像一种必须接受的恩赐，邓布利多在上车之后便挣开了他的手，格林德沃此时心情显然很好，只在邓布利多对面的座椅坐下，待夜祺张开翅膀带着马车离开地面时还吹了一声口哨。  
“现在这里只有我们了。”他把头转向Omega，“我相信你也有很多话想要对我说，阿不思。”  
他的魔杖一早便被收走了。阿不思习惯性地想握住什么，却发现两手空空。特拉弗斯说他的个人物品已经全部打包完毕送往了他以后的居所，当然，也包括魔杖。  
“如果你能谈谈关于英国魔法部的未来安排那我会很乐意，但我不认为我们之间还有什么可以作为交流的私人话题。”教授开口之后也成功在对方脸上收获到了自己想要的危险的表情。格林德沃站了起来并向他走近，他知道即将会发生什么。  
这样很好。阿不思心想，如果他想要的是这个，那么他们就该在一开始划分好关于这个的界限。  
夜祺马车在日落时在格林德沃庄园主宅的大门前平稳落地，却迟迟没人开门出来。随行的圣徒没有指令不敢惊动被施了无数个静音咒的车厢，只得将带回来的行李先送进大宅内。罗齐尔在车厢前站了许久，直到同僚给她一个眼神她才终于放弃了提醒格林德沃的念头。  
其实但凡是个成年人也都该明白车厢里发生了什么，邓布利多Omega的身份被公诸于世，所有高阶的圣徒都不会忘记当年在巴黎那位倒霉的前同事说出那个邓布利多威胁论后格林德沃对他做了什么。  
这或许会让他们的领头人看起来更有人味儿更真实一点，但绝不会让人因此认为他内心温柔和蔼可亲。  
太阳完全下山时车厢门终于被打开了，格林德沃第一个下车，他的发型显然没有上车时那样齐整，整个衬衫大敞着，下摆总算还扎在裤子里，他在马车小梯前站好，并第一时间握住了那只伸出车厢的手，殷勤地像个高尔夫球场的捡球童。邓布利多这次没有拒绝这份搀扶，以他现在的状态也的确需要这样的帮助，但如果可以选择，他会很乐于让一只巨怪对他伸出援手。黑魔法防御术教授的风衣还好好地裹着自己，帽子却不知所踪，领带大概跟帽子去了同一个地方，他的脸色泛红，嘴角带着一块刚刚凝血的痂。  
雪松的清新香气随着打开的车门倾巢而出，邓布利多脚步有些虚软，他依旧想挣脱格林德沃的手，但他的确没有力气了，三年中他好不容易慢慢再次习惯了没有抑制剂的煎熬日子，来自Alpha的临时标记却在最短的时间内毁掉了他所有的努力。  
“你今天太累了。”格林德沃表现得活像个体贴的丈夫，仿佛刚刚那个在马车里把他肏到连续高潮还不肯停手的Alpha跟他是两个人：“我带你回房间，先去洗个澡，好好睡一觉，饿了或者想要什么就叫我一声。”  
阿不思没应他的话，他现在的每一步都走得艰难而羞耻，格林德沃一点没客气的全射给了他，精液混着其他体液在他的后穴里随着每一次移动而挤压着，发出细小而黏腻的水声，“水流”顺着他大腿的根部一点一点向下滑去，接着贴身的布料随着步伐与腿部肌肤相贴，等到下一次它们相贴时阿不思就能感受到布料上濡湿的触感。  
他被当作一件礼物送给格林德沃，表面上英国放弃了他们打败格林德沃的唯一指望，实际上他们向魔鬼进贡了一位“和亲”的Omega，指望能靠美色和枕边风熄灭恶魔的怒火。阿不思在看到那一纸可笑的合约时就明白了自己将要面对的是什么。格林德沃对英国，对欧洲或者对整个世界毫无所谓怒火，也无需平息什么。他是真的觉得这个世界现有的运行规则错了，他是来修正这一切，并带来福音的，但如果英国人愿意主动交出自己，格林德沃自然乐见其成，毕竟自己对于他还有价值。  
这样一来史黛拉的真实身份反而能让她安全。阿不思站在那间明显是主卧的房间里，格林德沃正在向他指明套间里浴室和书房的方向，他只觉得维多利亚时代的装饰风格过于矫揉造作，天花板的彩绘让他头晕目眩。而看着Omega站在自己的卧室里只会让Alpha感到满意，格林德沃给了他一个深吻，接着有些陶醉地抚摸他的脸提出要求：“你该去泡个澡了，我希望晚上能看到你光滑的下巴。”  
而格林德沃在半夜欺身过来时并没有摸到自己想要的东西。他知道阿不思没睡着，也不想花时间去说服他顽固的Omega，他的手指顺着Omega的腿根探进了那张柔软的小口，那里因为白天的粗暴开发而微微张开，黏腻的情液和精水已经被清理干净，若有若无的雪松清香正随着他的抠弄慢慢散发出来，他感到自己的指腹被打湿了。  
Omega夹紧了腿，这是个明显的抗拒动作，同时抗拒的人也明显清楚自己抗拒不了。你早晚会认清事实的，格林德沃舔着Omega后颈那块散发着熟悉雪松清香的腺体，第二根手指挤进了他的后穴。  
他已经给了阿不思太多时间，也在期间展示了足够多的尊重不去打扰他的生活，他的确做错了一些事，但这些不应该成为他们分道扬镳的理由，何况阿不思从未彻底放下他应得的一切。  
手指在夹得过紧的后穴里显得有些难以发挥，可格林德沃享受这样的消极抵抗，会挠人的猫才能让人产生逗弄的欲望，他不希望自己的伴侣下半辈子在床上的表现都像个死人。他在阿不思的后颈肩膀一流连舔吻，插入Omega后穴的两指缓慢地在穴肉的包裹下来回抽插，指腹按摩着肠壁温热潮湿的粘膜，从背后环过他身体的左手则不断轻柔地按压揉捏着中年人丰腴的胸脯，那里比他记忆里柔软得多，手感也更好，大概是喂养那个小丫头片子之后留下的美妙馈赠。  
他已经尽量不去嫉妒了，格林德沃用指尖拉扯乳珠，想像那里因为他的揉掐而渗出乳白色的奶水的样子，怀里的人因此颤抖了一下。他还有的是时间再给自己创造这样的机会。  
Omega的皮肤已经开始泛红，后穴里的手指湿透，深处不断涌出的汁水使它们出入得越发顺畅，水声渐起，格林德沃却没有加快速度，他保持着那种磨人的不疾不徐，直到那里泛滥到让手指屡屡滑出穴口才大发慈悲地加了一根。他贴着对方大腿的阴茎烫的吓人，那根热硬的东西乐于享受大腿内侧细腻皮肤的按摩，像暂且蛰伏在暗处的食肉动物，只等着猎物彻底放松警惕便会将对方吞噬干净。  
阿不思在出汗。萦绕在格林德沃鼻端的那种沐浴露的味道逐渐变为他熟悉的雪松香，Omega的皮肤现在摸上去开始有一点粘手了，而Alpha为此兴奋又遗憾，他怀念一种在他记忆里更为久远的，香甜的能够同时挑起他食欲和性欲的味道，而他知道自己再也不会闻到那个味道了。  
三根指头也不够了。Alpha的阴茎上沾上了Omega流出的水，阿不思全身发红，他依旧在抑制喘息，但格林德沃能从那些急促和骤然一顿的鼻息体察到他的真实感受，他的臀部在迎合那些手指，甚至想要朝着硬热的部分挪动。他比世界上任何一个人都更了解这具身体，包括阿不思邓布利多自己，因为这里的每一个奥秘和惊喜都是由他亲手一一开发。  
而现在他要带领自己的Omega认识自己了，阿不思总是难以学会正视这些显而易见的现实，他包容他太久了，不能让他一直这样下去。  
中年Omega的臀瓣比起少年时又是另一番美妙滋味，他喜欢这种紧实的肉感，阿尔的屁股当年太软了，即使是十六岁的愣头青也不得不在对待时多几分耐心和怜惜，而这个已经为他生育过一个孩子的屁股则能放心地让他蹂躏欺压，格林德沃不需要那种柔弱的Omega在床上对他俯低做小，他追求的从来都是力量，征服力量所带来的快感甚至能超越身体感官本身。  
但似乎又不完全如此。Alpha的下体与他的Omega的臀部几乎重合，阴茎一次又一次闯入那个湿热的肉洞里，这是为他量身打造的天堂，无论他顶向何处，那种潮湿火热的柔软都会紧密温柔地包裹住他，挽留他，被他不断冲破，又不断谄媚地迎上来。格林德沃脑子被吸得脑子发白，他不想太快结束这一切，可这是阿不思的热情和挽留，他没法拒绝这个，于是他急于冲开不断迎上来吸允他的粘膜，他很清楚如果在这里逗留太久他恐怕难以到达他最终的目的地。  
他好像在叫。格林德沃不断挺腰，头部的肉棱已经触到了那个小小的缝隙，每当他蹭着缝隙滑进一点便能感受到其中更加火热于潮湿的包围。Omega好像在他手中挣扎，可进食时的Alpha顾不上这些，猛兽按紧了身下的猎物，朝着肉质最为丰美的地方狠狠咬下一口。  
大脑中有一瞬间的静默，温暖，舒适，他抓住他了，他再次来到了阿不思邓布利多的生殖腔里。格林德沃依旧死死握着他的腰，逐渐膨胀的结在生殖腔里来回拖拽出一片火辣辣的印记。阿尔，他的，他要再标记他一次，或者很多次，直到他身上会沾满他的味道，肚子里装满了他的精液，因为怀着他的孩子而高高隆起肚子，胸脯因为涨奶而鼓涨起来，再也没有离开他的可能。阿尔，他的阿不思。  
格林德沃听不到任何的声音，阿不思似乎是尖叫了，可那是从水面上传来的，听不真切。真切的是他火热的屁股，含着他阴茎不断流水的肉穴。他里面似乎更热了，更紧地抓住了他。格林德沃知道就是这个时候了，于是他死死抓住Omega的屁股按向自己，结卡在生殖腔，确保那些液体能被他一滴不落地吃下去。  
他拥着他的爱人，等待那段空白期慢慢过去，等待自己的听觉和其他触感回归，他伸手想摸摸他的脸，却只摸到他湿漉漉的胡子和眼睫毛。  
他还没有吻他，格林德沃心想。可他不想看到阿不思邓布利多被打湿的眼睫毛和胡子，所以他没有将Omega翻过身，只是小口小口地吻着他的后颈和肩膀。  
他为自己的恼怒和心酸找了一个良好的借口，决定天亮之后就亲手帮他剃掉那些胡子。


End file.
